


Sic Mea Fata

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim on a holiday weekend in a cabin where they discover that they might like to experiment with the gay sex thing.</p><p>*"I kissed a guy once."<br/>Blair immediately rolled over to his side to get a better view of a Sentinel in confessing mode.<br/>"Yeah? Tell me."*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sic Mea Fata

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the discussion on Senad who of the two guys is experienced in gay sex.  
> The titel is from the CD Tritonus by Corvus Corax. I listened to the CD while I wrote this. They are leather and chain clad, everything pierced, halfnaked, cute guys, who play their medieval music like wild punk rock. Live they make your skin crawl, in a good way. ;-)  
> Sic mea fata: so my fate.  
> I have to thank my betareader Nadine for helping me with the story.

Jim sighed, grabbed the phone and dialed. Rafe threw a folder on his desk. Jim nodded at him while listening to the phone ringing. 

"Hi!" 

"Hey, Chief, Simon can not come with us. Just told me. Something with Darryl and a school project or something." 

"Oh. Only we two then." 

"I'm afraid so. Do we need anything? I could get it on my way home." 

"Naw. Everything is ready. Truck is packed. Only your butt is missing." 

Jim grinned. I'll get you for that, he promised himself. 

"Okay then. Anything else?" 

"Hey Jim. What if we leave this afternoon? Everything is done and without Simon we could leave now." 

"But it would be dark before we reach the cabin." 

"C'mon. With your night vision it would be zip problem. I could pick you up at the station and drive the first part." 

Jim mulled over it. "Well, okay. At five. See ya." 

Blair pulled in at the station car park at ten past five. Jim was already waiting. He climbed in and belted himself. Blair threw the map at Jim; it unfolded itself all over him. 

"You copilot." 

"Yes, Tarzan." 

Blair maneuvered the truck lasily through the afternoon rush hour. He was really looking forward to this extended weekend. Although the weather forecast wasn't encouraging. But when was it this time of the year? Blair entertained Jim, who was a bit tired, with absolutely outrageous stories and gossip from the U. 

"They have this little pool at the zoological institute for breeding water insects and all kind of worms. And someone set goldfish out. You know, pool, goldfish! You get the picture!" 

Jim shook his head. 

"Well. There are people, who get urges, and then they do weird things." 

"I know; I worked in vice." Jim interrupted him. 

Blair slapped him. "We all know about your time in vice. Personaly I suspect you are making this up and nothing really interesting ever happened there. They threw you out because you couldn't fill out the forms properly." 

Jim sighed and glared at Blair. 

"What about the goldfish now?" 

"Someone who thought it would be nice to have goldfish in a pool or even thought a pool wasn't a real pool if there weren't little goldfish in it, set them out." 

"And?" 

"And they ate all the insects and worms. They are fish of prey." 

"So?" 

"They need the insects for the institute. Besides they are tropical fish and have nothing to do in a natural pool here. So one of the students brought a pike and they set it out. After a while all goldfish were gone and they caught the pike. A week later there were new goldfish. Now they had to install a warning: Do not set out goldfish! Can you imagine there are people who have nothing better to do than wander around in search for empty pools to fill it with tropical fish. Don't you think that's mad?" 

Jim looked at him with a unreadable expression. He remembered a guy who liked to drown nerdy anthropologists in pools. 

"Have you studied the map? Can you find the road to the cabin?" 

"I think so. Do you want to rest a bit?" Jim asked. 

Jim took over the wheel. It was darkening already and Jim saw much better in the beginning twilight. Blair told more absurd stories about his friends from the U. It began to rain. What a surprise. The trees looked like spidery giants in the headlights. 

"How much further?" Blair asked he was tired now and hungry. 

"I'm not sure. Not much I think." 

Finally they were approaching the cabin. It was raining heavily now and Blair was looking forward to a hot meal and a cozy fire. Jim stopped in front of the small cabin. They got out and hastened inside. There were no lights. 

"Maybe we have to look for the main switch or something." 

Jim went out to get the flashlight from the car. They searched through the rooms. 

"Power is out." Jim stated. 

"What do you mean power is out?" 

"That we have no power, no light, telephone, no warm water or anything." 

"Oh god! Shit! Merda!" Blair cursed. 

"Let's get a fire started." 

Jim searched for wood and matches, but there wasn't much, just two logs. He went through the other rooms. The room with the double bed had another log in its fire-place. He went out and walked around the cabin in search of the wood stack. None. Blair was dragging their stuff in. He hadn't the heart to tell the younger man that they had just three logs and the place was chilling cold and musty. Maybe if they went home immediately it wouldn't be that bad. Blair came out of the room with the two single beds. He had a grim expression on his face. 

"I hate to break it to you but the roof has a leak and the mattresses in that room have moulded already." 

Jim sighed. "We have only three logs of wood." 

Blair gaped at him. "I want to go home!"he whined. 

"Me too." Jim whined back. 

Blair got angry. "What kind of holiday cabin is this? All that is missing now are unwelcomed roommates." 

Blair made a gesture indicating something the size of a cat. 

"Don't say it too loud." Jim warned. 

"This is all different for you. You are trained to survive anything." 

Jim made an angry snort. "Just because you stood 18 months in the jungle everybody thinks you can eat raw rats and sleep on an ant nest. I prefer lobster and a feather bed." 

He abruptly grabbed his bag and went into the dry bedroom and threw his bag on the bed. He inspected the chimney. 

"Have you brought everything in. I'll try the fire-place. Let's pray that there are no problems here." 

The fire was soon burning. They wrapped themselves in their sleeping bags, ate some sandwiches and shared a beer. Without further comment they snuggled bone tired under the covers and slept. 

Next morning they made a thorough search of the cabin , investigating the possibility of repairing things themselves. A storm had ripped out the power line; it was easily restored. Jim hacked some wood, while Blair watched and admired his friend's strength. Blair tried to clean the rooms and cooked a delicious meal for them. Soon the cabin was more like a comfortable home. 

In the afternoon they went out for a walk. It was beautiful even though it was raining nonstop. At home they had to get dry clothes but they were in a good mood now. Both had brought books and they settled to read in company. Next day was the same. They wandered along a beautiful river and climbed some rocks. They had a terrific look from there. Blair stubbed his toe when they walked back. He had to limp back to the cabin. Jim called him a wimp and ignored his suffering expression. The afternoon was spent with reading. Jim occupied most part of the small sofa so Blair decided to go to bed early and read there. 

"I'm going to bed." 

"Now? It's still afternoon." 

"But it's much more comfortable." 

Jim thought about that, his feet hanging over the end of the couch. 

"You are right. I'll go too." 

Jim sat down on the bed and shed his clothes. Blair raised his eyebrows behind Jim's back. He had just wanted to lie down on the bed like he did in the loft. He shrugged and got out of his jeans as well. He gathered his anthro books and laid down. They read in relaxed silence. Blair had a book about initiation rites in South America. It was interesting but badly translated. After a while he had had enough. Blair looked around. He was bored and horny. All that stuff about mating rituals, procreation and initation rites. This stuff always gave him all kinds of weird ideas. And next to him, completely oblivious, lay this glorious piece of meat. Ahm, friend, he corrected himself. He sighed. Jim was reading a thick book that was obviously very interesting. Blair spent the next hour with planning and giving up strategies to seduce this buff cop. He wondered if he had condoms and even some lube. He had to search for it first before he could make a move. Get a grip! You wouldn't need it because Jim wouldn't do it. He thought about a thousand different cunning ways to lure him into his trap. In the end he just asked. 

"Have you ever been with a guy in bed?" 

Jim looked over, amused. 

"Obviously I'm now." 

"I mean slept with a guy." 

"Nope." 

"Never? Not even kissed and groped a bit?" 

"No." 

"Haven't you been curious?" 

Jim thought about that. 

"When I was a horny teenager I thought about what it might be like." 

Oh shit! That wasn't what he'd hoped for. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I'm bored." 

Jim nodded. Bored and horny. It was obvious to Jim's senses. Jim knew his friends moods well. Blair had seemingly lost his interest in his books and to poke him with strange questions was a favourite distraction for his friend. Jim continued to read his book. A long forgotten picture crept from up from the depths of his brain. 

"I kissed a guy once." 

Blair immediately rolled over to his side to get a better view of a Sentinel in confessing mode. 

"Yeah? Tell me." 

"It was at the end of my last year of high school. A friend of mine was leaving the state with his parents and he wanted to say good bye. We took a walk and suddenly he revealed that he was in love with me and had never dared to say it. But now that he was leaving he wanted to tell me. I was very moved and sad. And I hugged him to show that I wasn't mad or something. He asked me if he could kiss me and I said okay. He kissed me and I really kissed him back." 

"Wow. That was sweet. What happened to him?" 

"I don't know. I lost contact with most people when I joined the army. We moved around so much and most of the time it was a secret were I was." 

A thought occured to him. 

"And you? Have you been?" Jim asked. 

Busted. Blair decided for honesty. 

"Yeah, sure. I wanted to know what was it was like." 

"And what was it like?"Jim was intrigued now. 

"Beautiful, man." 

Jim expression revealed curiosity and Blair continued, encouraged. 

"It's better with a man if he is the right one." 

"I've been told so." Jim agreed. 

Blair looked surprised at him. 

"Really. Who told you?" 

"I've often heard it. A man knows what a man likes. And also a woman knows much better what a women likes." 

He laid his book open on his chest and continued. 

"But I had this girlfriend back when I was still with the military. She was bi and she told me about it." 

Blair couldn't believe it, Jim had once had a bi girlfriend. 

"She said she liked it both ways because with a man it was adventurous, new and exciting. But with a woman it was much more gentle. More giving and sharing. Nicer." 

"Hmm. That's, like, so true." 

Blair had given up any hopes. Jim was too straight. He was really nice about it but he was just plain straight. Jim returned to his book. He had read to the end of the chapter when he suddenly realized the atmosphere in the room had shifted. Jim tried to concentrate on the words in the book. But it was no use. Out of nowhere he felt a tension coming up. All over his body. You idiot! You're lying in bed with Sandburg. He is bored and horny and asks you if you have ever been with a guy. How dense are you? And now? What do you do now? A small part of him wanted to run away. But the rest of him thought this was ridiculous. He tried to return to his book again. So what will you do if Blair starts to crawl on you? Bolt? Shove him back to his side of the bed? Or let him have his way with you? He thought about the pros and cons. If he ever wanted to try it Blair would be the right choice. He could trust him. He would help him if his senses went haywire and he would not brag around afterwards. Chance of a live time. Jim stared at the opposite wall. He was a bit scared. Jimmy, you are an ex-ranger. You have faced the most horrible things that anybody could think of in your life. This was nothing compared to that. 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah." Blair turned his head to face his friend. "Do you want to sleep with me?" 

Blair gulped. It didn't sound like a rhetorical question. It sounded sure as hell more like an invitation. 

"Do you? I mean now." 

Blair swallowed again, his mouth suddenly dry. 

"Sure, but I thought you were not interested in that kind of things." 

"I think it is never too late for new experiences.You've introduced me to so many new things. Why not this too? I mean, I trust you." 

There was so much confidence in Jim's voice. Blair's heart felt heavy. His big friend was offering himself on a silver plate. Trusting his guide would do everything well. He had to do this well, make it very good for his friend. And outside here it would be just like an experiment. If Jim does not like it it would be much easier to forget the whole incident. 

"You want it, right? That's why you asked all these questions?" Jim insisted. 

"Yeah." Blair whispered. 

"So?" 

"So?" 

"Are you climbing on me or not?" 

Blair beamed and slid over. He laid himself on top of his friend and began to kiss him. 

"How far do you want to go?" He murmured in Jim's ear and licked it. 

"You decide, I'll play along. I'll tell you if you go too far." 

Jim dragged impatiently at Blair's clothes. 

"Get this shirt off." He commanded. 

Blair sat up and drew his t-shirt over his head. He slipped out of his boxers too when he saw Jim pulling his off. 'Oh my' Blair thought, 'when Jim makes up his mind about something he goes all the way'. Jim dragged Blair on top of him again. He wanted to feel the skin on his skin. All that hair was an exciting new experience. It tickled slightly and aroused him immediately. The pressure to make it good for his friend made Blair somehow clumsy and awkward at the beginning. But when he saw Jim respond to his touches and groan in pleasure, all insecurities were gone. He leaned in to kiss him lazily, tongues dueling gently. Jim weaved one hand through Blair's hair at the back of his neck and slowly caressed the soft skin there with his fingertips. The other hand wandered along Blair's spine and rested finally on Blair's butt. Blair purred and made minute moves on Jim, the soft tickle driving the older man insane. His erection pressed painfully into Blair's thigh. He grunted and shifted under the heavy body above him to get his cock between the legs of his friend. Blair noticed the move. 

"Man, I never thought you could be so easily aroused by a man." 

"Part of the sentinel package, I'm afraid. I get so easily aroused by stimulation now, it's embarrassing." He snickered a bit. 

Blair studied his friend's face. If he went too fast Jim would come too soon. Jim could read Blair's expression. 

"Don't worry, baby. There is always a second go, or a third." He said smugly. 

Blair shook his head in amazement and crouched down a bit to lick at Jim's throat and suckle on his Adam's apple. Jim sighed. Blair lapped a wet path down his chest to his nipples. He began to suck and lick them thoroughly, wandering between the two nubs. Jim arched and moaned. It felt fantastic. The feeling ran like fire to his cock. Blair grinned and bit gently one of the reddened tips. 

"Ahwee!" Jim shot up and pushed Blair off. 

"Sorry, Jim" Blair was shocked. 

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea after all." Jim grunted. 

Jim inspected his wounded tit with a grimace. 

"I'm really sorry. I didn't think about it. It will not happen again, I swear. Can't you dial it down?" 

"Dial it down?" He asked incredulously. " Why should I? I want to enjoy this. Just don't bite me or scratch or claw. Okay?" 

The mood was somehow gone and Jim's erection had faded considerably. He laid back, still covering his chest with his hand. Blair sat on his heels. He was reluctant to touch Jim now. He had no idea how to make love to his Sentinel without hurting him. Blair leaned down and licked and nibbled at Jim, but the older man was tense now. 

"What was different before?" 

"It was, it was your body hair when you rubbed yourself over me. It felt great." 

Blair smiled, gently covering his friend, and begun stroking him with his whole body. 

"Oh god!" Jim panted. 

Jim's mind went into oblivion. He stared at the ceiling and let the sensation on his skin wash over him. It was unreal that there his best friend was laying on top of him and was slowly driving him insane. Not friend, lover! He let himself go. Every time Blair sensed his partner was close he stilled his movements, his cock throbbing from rubbing against the hard washboard stomach. Then he began again. Finally he caressed Jim's body from head to toe with his long curls. When he brushed over the leaking, rock hard cock it twitched. Their skins were bathed in sweat; the stoic cop was reduced to mewling. 

"Blair, can't take anymore. Please let me come. Please." 

"Okay lover." 

Blair angled for the condoms and lube. He quickly prepeared himself. When he shoved a slick finger into his anus he almost came. He gritted his teeth and stretched himself as fast as he could. He rolled a condom on Jim's cock and lubed it. Jim didn't make any comment. He just watched, dazed, as the young man hovered over him. Blair climbed on his friend again and rested his hands on the powerful shoulders. 

"Are you ready, love?" Blair asked in a husky voice. 

Jim nodded and stroked over the silken hair on Blair's chest. Blair slowly sank down on Jim's dick. He panted heavily; Jim wasn't exactly small. Jim only stared as his cock disappeared up Blair's hole. All coherent thoughts were gone. And then Blair began moving up and down. Jim joined the movements without thinking. Blair gripped his own cock and started to pump hard. It couldn't last. Jim came at the sight of Blair doing himself on top of him. His wail and arching in ecstacy shook Blair and he came violently. Jim's vision blurred and went black, his skin burned and his dick felt as if it had grown out of proportion. He fainted, only waking up when Blair slapped his face. 

"Hey, buddy, come back to me. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. 

Jim smiled weakly, noting with a primal sense of satisfaction that Blair was still sitting on his cock. 

"I'm great." 

Blair eased off and discarded the condom for Jim. Then he laid back on Jim's side and snuggled in. Jim felt sleep approaching. But he had to ask first. 

"Can we do that again? I mean sometime." He asked shyly. 

Blair grinned sly."Always, man, always." 

They both fell asleep. 

When Jim woke up several hours later it was dark. Of Blair only the mop of hair was visible. He had his nose tucked into Jim's ribs. And what now? Was this a one afternoon stand? To be honest Jim wished it could be more than that. He sighed. Even yesterday, he hadn't ever considered a relationship with a man. And now he was hoping Blair would not dump him. The sex had been great. He should been shocked, he thought, over his easy acceptance of this. But the big question was what Casanova here thought about all that. He was used to the fact that Blair followed him everywhere. He had just to ask. And there was no use in stalling. He stroked the curls a bit. Blair stirred, rolling back and eyeing him sleepily. 

"Man, I'm so sore." 

"I thought you were used to this?" 

"It had been a while. And you are, well, a big guy." 

Blair tried to see Jim's face in the room's dim light. He wanted to know where they stood. 

"I think it was a good thing that Simon had to stay at home." he said. 

"Hmm. Blair, do you want to continue this?" he asked seriously. 

"Yeah. I would like to be your lover." Blair whispered, suddenly afraid. 

"And what if I asked you for a serious commitment. Only us?" 

Blair stared at the bulk in front of him in the dark. He couldn't believe what he had heard. 

"You know, given our situation, I always thought it would be the best thing if we commited to each other forever. I just never expected it to be possible for us." 

"Is this a yes?" 

"Sure Jim." 

Blair thought he was going to explode. He wanted to jump up and down on Jim, beat him, bite him, shake him until his teeth would shatter. He had to calm down or his scared lover would run away, screaming. 

"Can we eat something now. I'm terribly hungry. I could eat like a horse and I need strength to keep up with you." Blair was grinning like a madman. 

"Then spaghetti would be best. Pure energizer." Jim answered surprised at Blair's request. 

"If you say so. I'd like to see Simon's face when he finds out." 

"Better not. He'll probably want to kill you for corrupting me." 

"I'll tell him it was your idea." 

"He won't believe it. He knows that all weird ideas come from you." 

"So we won't tell him. We won't tell anybody. Another big secret. What about the spaghetti now?" 

"If you would get off me I could stand up and go into the kitchen." 

Jim got up, slipped on his boxers and walked into the kitchen. 

"Can I sleep in your bed at home?" Blair asked, still a bit unsure about their new relationship. 

"We'll see." Jim grunted. 

'Oh Jimmy. You are lost!' He thought smiling. 

'Sure. We'll see.' Blair grinned and bounced after him, buck naked. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Goldfish story is true, it really happened.


End file.
